


They always say nothing ever changes

by chipsandwaffles



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungjun wants to believe Jinwoo still loves him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myungjun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to troye sivan's surburbia, so, you should give it a listen maybe? There was a post on tumblr of like, post break up scenarios so this is sort of inspired by that. I was going to write a happier and funnier one, but, then this just typed itself. My fics are all so fucking dialogue heavy so I did this a little differently with minimal dialogue. I hope you enjoy...?

Myungjun knocks six times on the door in front of him.

It only takes Myungjun to the count of three before the door is opening slowly, the person on the other side looking at him as if he was expecting this. He probably was, if Myungjun’s track record by now was anything to go by.

It’s not like he still wanted to be in love with Jinwoo, it’s just that he couldn’t stop being in love with him. He guesses two years of dating does that to a person. It’s why every Wednesday night he goes to his apartment and knocks on his door six times and waits for Jinwoo to let him in without any questions and drags him to the bed so Jinwoo can use Myungjun’s chest as a pillow.

He’s not sure why it still happens; they broke up two months ago after all. He knows Jinwoo’s dated other people (at least according to his best friend’s boyfriend) and Myungjun is focusing on his own life. They’re two separate people now who don’t rely on each other anymore, and yet, here he is. 

Jinwoo is staring at him, a sleepy look on his face that Myungjun adores more than anything. It’s the face he used to wake up to every morning when they were together.

Myungjun offers a small smile, rocking back and forth on his feet while he waits for Jinwoo to decide if this is the day he’s going to tell Myungjun to stop coming back to his door. 

Luckily, this time, just like the other six times, it isn’t, and Jinwoo steps forward, grabbing his hand and tugging him forward into the apartment. He shuts the door before he guides Myungjun to his room (as if Myungjun couldn’t find his way with his eyes closed) and sits him on the edge of his bed. This is different. Usually Jinwoo lets him lay down while he finds some music to play, but this time he’s placing his hands on Myungjun’s face, cupping his cheeks like he used to when he wanted to kiss Myungjun.

He looks up at Jinwoo curiously, wondering if he’ll actually lean down and do it. He wonders if maybe Jinwoo still wants to be together, that maybe they shouldn’t have broken up. He wants to ask him, but he doesn’t want to interrupt Jinwoo’s thought process. 

“You look tired,” Jinwoo mutters. 

“I am.”

“Okay.” Jinwoo drops his hands from Myungjun’s face and walks over to where his computer sits on his desk. It only takes a short moment for him to start playing music, and Myungjun thinks maybe Jinwoo prepared a little more for this time around. 

It makes his heart flutter.

Jinwoo walks back over to the bed and climbs on top of the covers, positioning himself so he’s lying on his side. Myungjun follows suit after he takes off his shoes, making sure they’re placed nicely on the floor just in case Jinwoo wants him to leave. He faces Jinwoo, resting his head on his arm as they look at each other. 

Myungjun always waits for Jinwoo to make the first move, because doing anything else feels like he’s forcing it. He doesn’t want Jinwoo to be uncomfortable, and if that meant waiting an entire hour before he decides to cuddle up to Myungjun, then so be it. 

“You should sleep.”

Myungjun smiles a little, wondering why Jinwoo is being talkative today. It’s not that he isn’t a talkative person, because Myungjun knows best that when he mentions anything Jinwoo likes he’ll talk for hours, but every other time Myungjun has come over he doesn’t say anything. They lay together and sit in silence, the only sounds in the room coming from the music Jinwoo plays and their breathing. 

But tonight, Jinwoo is talking. 

Myungjun thinks maybe he’s trying to work himself up to saying something more, but he doesn’t want to assume anything. Last time he assumed something, Jinwoo broke up with him. 

“I’m okay,” Myungjun answers in a whisper. “You should sleep.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Neither do I.” 

"Okay."

Jinwoo shifts on his bed. Myungjun watches as he moves his arm under his head, just like Myungjun has it. His eyes wander to his other hand where Jinwoo’s moved it to rest in the space between them. Myungjun knows what this is. There’s no words spoken as Myungjun moves his own hand to rest on top of Jinwoo’s, because there’s none needed. They used to be in sync, and knowing what Jinwoo wanted was what Myungjun was best at. 

His eyes trail back up Jinwoo’s arm, to his neck, back to his face before settling on his eyes. Jinwoo isn’t looking at his face, but down at their hands that are touching. Myungjun wants to know what he’s thinking about. He wants Jinwoo to tell him everything he’s feeling right now.

“Dongmin wants me to stop letting you in.” Jinwoo moves his hand from underneath Myungjun’s and starts playing with his fingers. 

“Bin keeps telling me to stop coming over.” 

“We never did listen to them, huh?” 

Myungjun smiles. He shouldn’t be so happy that Jinwoo is saying ‘we,’ but he can’t help it. 

Jinwoo takes his eyes off their hands and sets his eyes back on Myungjun’s face. They make eye contact, and Myungjun loses his breath for a second. Even after knowing each other for years, he still loses his breath like this. Even after dating for two years, and being broken up for two months, Myungjun still loses his breath over Park Jinwoo.

It makes him want to cry. 

They stare at each other for what feels like hours, Jinwoo playing with his fingers and Myungjun watching only when Jinwoo looks away to watch. It’s different from what he’s been accustomed to the past six times this has happened. It feels like they’re dating again.

Jinwoo tells him he likes his hands. Myungjun says his hands are better. Jinwoo tells him his skin looks nice. Myungjun laughs and tells him he’s been using a new lotion. Jinwoo tells him he loves the crinkles by his eyes that form when he laughs. Myungjun tells him he loves his smile. Jinwoo smiles. Myungjun smiles back.

Jinwoo tells him he thinks Myungjun is beautiful. He’s always thought he was beautiful. Even when having Lee Dongmin, literal beauty, as his best friend, he still thinks Myungjun is beautiful. Myungjun can’t help it when he tells Jinwoo he still loves him.

“I know.” 

Jinwoo lets go of his hand and scoots himself towards Myungjun, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Myungjun buries his face in Jinwoo’s neck, breathing in his scent. He still smells like he did last Wednesday, like sleep and the shampoo he uses and Jinwoo. 

It makes Myungjun cry. 

Jinwoo lets him, moving a hand to rub soft, soothing circles into his back. Myungjun didn’t mean to cry. He didn’t mean to tell Jinwoo he’s still in love with him. He only wanted to spend time with him before Jinwoo ultimately told him he wanted to stop seeing him. 

Shouldn’t people who broke up stop seeing each other? Wasn’t that what they were supposed to do?

Myungjun doesn’t understand why Jinwoo keeps letting him into his apartment, or why he keeps letting them lay together. Jinwoo dated someone else already. He’s probably already moved on from Myungjun, even if that other person didn’t work out. He doesn’t want Jinwoo to be moved on. He wants to believe Jinwoo still loves him too. He wants Jinwoo to love him too.

“Do you still love me?” Myungjun hiccups. Jinwoo replies immediately. 

“I still love you.”


	2. Dongmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked why they broke up, so, uh. Here's this? I probably should've made it from Jinwoo's pov, but, Dongmin was calling? Besides. their friendship is everything so. sHRUGS. As I was writing the first part I actually was thinking of why they broke up, and this seemed the most plausible so. yeah. hope this makes sense and I hope you enjoy? ps it's 5 am as I post this and I hope everyone sleeps well and I hope you dream of happy astro. goodnight lovelies <3

Dongmin hears a loud crash come from inside Jinwoo’s bedroom the moment he opens the door to their apartment. It’s possibly the most unusual thing Dongmin’s ever heard in his life. Crashing sounds didn’t come from Jinwoo. He was calm and neat and never made a mess for as long as Dongmin can remember. He’s the one who cleans them up for everyone else. 

He enters his room after dropping his bag off on the couch, knocking on the door only once. It’s wide open and Jinwoo is standing in the middle of the room, his shoulders slouched and a mess in front of him. Dongmin recognizes it as a picture frame of him and his boyfriend, Myungjun. 

“Hyung?” Dongmin steps closer, putting a hand on Jinwoo’s shoulder. He notices there’s glass everywhere, the picture that was in the frame sitting in the middle of the mess. Jinwoo shrugs off his hand and steps away from Dongmin, narrowly avoiding glass as he exits the room. 

Dongmin can only describe this situation as bizarre. The way Jinwoo walks out of the room is something Dongmin only ever sees when he’s upset. He walks out of the room to observe Jinwoo to support his suspicions. 

Jinwoo drags his feet across the floor as he moves, looking for what Dongmin can only assume is the broom and dustpan. When he finds it, he drops it twice on his way back to his room, as if he’s shaking so much that he can’t hold it in his hands. 

Dongmin knows Jinwoo, and seeing Jinwoo like this is rare. He regrets being right that Jinwoo is upset, because witnessing this is worse than anything Dongmin has seen in his lifetime. It’s weird and uncomfortable and makes Dongmin actually want to cry. Jinwoo being upset happens once in a blue moon. He’s not one to hold grudges, playing them off and choosing to go back to smiling and being happy. Jinwoo likes being happy.

Dongmin likes when Jinwoo is happy too, which is why he sort of doesn’t want to ask what’s wrong with Jinwoo. 

Maybe he just got a bad grade on a test. Dongmin saw it once back in middle school, so, it’s probably happened again. 

As he watches Jinwoo sweep up the pieces of glass into a small pile, he figures it has nothing to do with a test and everything to do with Myungjun. He avoids the picture the entire time, sweeping all of the glass around and on top of it. Jinwoo by now would’ve picked it up and placed it in a safe place, but he’s just letting it sit there. 

Dongmin’s suspicions about his mood being the way it is are yet again confirmed when Jinwoo finally picks up the photo and stares at it. 

For ten minutes. 

Dongmin doesn’t want to interrupt Jinwoo, because interrupting him left him in an odd state between thoughts. He expects Jinwoo to do something after two minutes, but he just continues to stand there with the photo clutched in his hands. At eight minutes, he notices Jinwoo crying. At ten, Dongmin walks to Jinwoo and puts a hand on his shoulder again.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” 

Jinwoo shakes his head and tries to move away from Dongmin again, but Dongmin holds him in place, both hands on his shoulders as he asks Jinwoo what’s wrong again.

Jinwoo sniffles several times before he tells Dongmin he broke up with Myungjun. 

“You what? Why? You… Jinwoo, you kept telling me you wanted to marry him-

“I kn-know, I-” Jinwoo has to stop talking because tears start falling again. Dongmin walks him over to his bed and sits him down on it before leaving to go find tissue. He wants to text Moon Bin to tell him to beat up Myungjun for him, but he figures he should hear the story from Jinwoo before he lets Bin do anything irrational. 

He heads back to Jinwoo’s room with a box of tissues in hand and sits down next to him, quickly wiping at the tears falling from his eyes. This sort of thing wasn’t uncommon, but usually when Dongmin wiped at Jinwoo’s tears it was for happier reasons. 

“You can talk when you’re ready, okay? No rush,” Dongmin tells him. 

It takes almost two hours, a cup of hot tea and Dongmin holding Jinwoo as he cried into one of Myungjun’s shirts to finally get him to talk. If Dongmin didn’t love Jinwoo so much, he would’ve told him to get over it by now. Luckily, Jinwoo is Jinwoo and Dongmin waits.

“He cancelled another date,” Jinwoo starts.

“What is this, the eighth one?”

“Eleventh,” Jinwoo corrects. “I know he’s… he’s graduating this year. He has a lot of work and I understand but… what if he gets a job that’s even heavier work than what he’s doing now? He gets distracted easily and… he kept telling me the reason I couldn’t come over was because I’d be too distracting. That’s the reason we set up dates but if he can’t even show up for a date- if-”

Jinwoo stops for a moment, taking in a heavy breath. Dongmin prepares a tissue for when the inevitable tears are going to come.

“If we can’t even spend time together, what’s the point of even trying to be together? I’ve seen him four times in the past two months, and one of those times was to tell him I wanted to break up.”

Dongmin nods his head, understanding Jinwoo’s stance on the situation. He definitely thinks he’ll text Moon Bin later to tell him to hit Myungjun.

“He agreed with me, you know?” Jinwoo says. “He said “yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” Like… like he’s been thinking about it too. I wanted him to tell me I was being stupid. I wanted him to come after me when I left. But he… he didn’t… do anything.”

Jinwoo doesn’t cry again, just looks down at the picture he still held in his hand. It’s crumpled up now from where Jinwoo held it tightly to his chest when he cried in Dongmin’s arms earlier. Dongmin can’t take the look on Jinwoo’s face. It’s utter heartbreak, and he just wants to see a smile on his face. 

He tries for two weeks to get a genuine smile out of Jinwoo.

In the first week, he tried to surround Jinwoo with his friends. 

In the second week, he introduced Jinwoo to someone who he thought might help Jinwoo get over Myungjun. They date for two days and then Jinwoo breaks it off that Wednesday. He doesn’t figure out why until the next morning when he sees Myungjun sneaking out of their apartment, not noticing Dongmin sitting at the kitchen table. 

Dongmin wants to question why he’s there, but when Jinwoo comes out of his bedroom a few minutes later, a smile on his face like before, he decides he’ll ask another day. 

It becomes a habit for Myungjun to come over every Wednesday after that. Dongmin almost corners Myungjun one morning as he’s “sneaking out” but he goes against it. He’s not sure what’s going on between them at the moment, but cornering Myungjun would only convince him to keep coming back.

Instead, he corners Jinwoo.

“Stop letting him come in.”

Jinwoo looks up from where he’s playing a game on his phone. Jinwoo quirks an eyebrow, as if he doesn’t know what Dongmin is talking about.

“Who?”

“Myungjun. I’m not dumb, hyung. He comes every Wednesday night and sleeps here and leaves in the morning. You broke up with him because he didn’t make time for you. Why-

“He’s making time for me now.” 

“…has he told you he wants to get back together?”

“No, but-

Dongmin puts a hand up to stop him from talking. “Unless you talk to him and get back together, you don’t let him in. You’re giving yourself false hope, Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo ignores Dongmin’s advice and lets him in when Wednesday comes around again. He only knows this because when he gets up in the morning to the smell of breakfast, Jinwoo and Myungjun are sitting at the dining table holding hands and staring at each other like they used to when they dated.

Dongmin is about to give the two a piece of his mind, but then Myungjun is leaning forward and mumbling an ‘I love you’ to Jinwoo and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He watches as Myungjun tells him it six more times before Jinwoo says it back with his happiest smile. 

Dongmin guesses even after two months, nothing ever changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, shoutout to everyone who comments and kudos and bookmarks my fics. you give me life. also shoutout to every other astro fanfic writer (especially yehetno give them all the love their fics are A++++)


End file.
